


On This, the Eve of our Victory

by HeidiHyena



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiHyena/pseuds/HeidiHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine and Lady Trevelyan enjoy a moment together in the wake of the closing of the Breach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On This, the Eve of our Victory

Haven was awash with celebration, the people rejoicing in the healing of the sky. They danced and sang and drank around glowing fires, their happiness a welcome change from the air of stress and fear that had permeated the village since the Breach had appeared. They thanked their Herald in song and in toasts, some with their heads bowed in silent prayer. Whatever worries and questions anyone harbored were forgotten in the flood of cheer that had overtaken the village. 

Josephine sat and watched the merriment from a slight distance. She clapped to the singing on occasion, but for the most part she remained quiet, soaking in the town’s joy in silent appreciation. Ankles crossed and hands folded in her lap, she observed the festivities serenely, a small smile tugging at her lips. It was good to see the people of the village so happy. They had come to her with their worries and fears, and now they had a moment to forget their troubles, both mundane and extraordinary. It was a warming sight, and Josephine basked in it.

“Having a good evening, Lady Montilyet?”

Josephine turned her head to see Lady Trevelyan standing behind her, hands clasped behind her back. She stood so tall and proudly, and Josephine thought, as she had before, that she was a woman who shouldered the weight of the world so well, as though she was born to it. If the stories that people whispered around the town were true, she had been. 

“I am enjoying it very much, My Lady,” Josephine replied. “Would you care to sit with me?” Her words sounded merely polite and detached to her ears, and she scolded herself for it. She hoped Lady Trevelyan could sense her sincerity, at least.

“I would love to, Ambassador,” she answered with a deep nod. Stepping around the bench, she sat next to Josephine. She sat like she stood, her back straight and her legs braced slightly apart. She clasped her hands in her lap.

“Not partaking in the celebrations, Lady Montilyet?” she asked, turning her head to look at Josephine. She looked at her so intently, like Josephine was the most interesting person she had ever encountered. Josephine felt like blushing at the thought, but she pushed it away with little trouble. 

“No, Herald,” Josephine replied, “But there is much enjoyment to be had in simply watching. The people sing such beautiful songs.”

Lady Trevelyan made a noise in her throat. A chuckle, maybe? “Some are more beautiful than others,” she said, most likely referring to the more colorful songs the villagers had been singing. 

“Ah, yes,” Josephine said, “Fereldans have such, uh, creative imaginations.” 

Her companion laughed openly at that. Her laugh was soft and warm. Josephine enjoyed the sound of it very much.

“That they do,” she agreed.

They sat in silence, watching the villagers couple up and dance around the fires. Josephine found herself laughing at the sight of the Iron Bull hoisting one of the dwarven workers up on his shoulders. She felt the Herald’s eyes on her, and she coughed lightly in response, a blush tinting her cheeks.

Lady Trevelyan stood up suddenly then, and Josephine feared momentarily that she was going to leave. She opened her mouth to ask her to stay, but before she could say anything, the Herald beat her to it.

“Would you care to dance, My Lady?” she said, holding her hand out to Josephine. She was smiling, and Josephine felt warmth flood her chest at the invitation. 

She uncrossed her ankles and stood up, taking Lady Trevelyan’s hand graciously. “I would enjoy that very much,” she said, a smile gracing her face as well. 

When Lady Trevelyan pulled her in to dance, hand both so gentle and so firm on Josephine’s waist, she felt her stomach flutter like butterflies newly out of their cocoons. A new feeling, one both so freeing and frightful at the same time. It intensified when the glow of the fires caught Lady Trevelyan’s smile. She smiled back, and the butterflies continued to flutter pleasantly inside her.


End file.
